Cecil Lloyd
Personality Cold, silent, reclusive. Cecil prefers to leave outsiders, especially humans, out of his life with his creepy silence. He does this out of a habit, as he grew up often mocked for his strange looks and a huge want to be seen as normal. Beneath the ice, Cecil is not really that cold, he cares deeply for those that manage to get past his mask and he has a sense of humour to him, surprisingly. In a way, he protects himself with his mask, from harm to his soul. Cecil is also, strange for his clan, entirely comfortable with being a werewolf. Having been born one, he has no bones to pick with other wolves about being damned unless they go around with devil horns and pitchforks eating babies. Instead of hating his species, Cecil's fear is more spiritual. He is hungry because he fears to sate that hunger will bring the Wendigo out of him. Despite his rather massive ignorance of his own culture, Cecil knows of the myth and sees himself in it. The wolf refuses to eat any human, wolf or werewolf flesh. Despite this, he is not a vegan, eating deer and other prey animals instead. This is due to some severe food allergies inherited from his father. Having grown up in a remote orphanage and having aged out of the system, Cecil gets by with very little. He has set up a den in the woods, trying to keep a istance from his Clanmates for now. Only exeptions to this are the twins Abel and Cain. Despite having very little, however, Cecil is more than happy to give what little he has to those that need it more. Despite his tries to appear polite and educated, Cecil has moments where his lower class background shows. If stressed enough, he will curse and show just how sharp his words are. Like his teeth. Cecil's faith is strong, but any magic he has comes from his own willpower, not from any diety. A fact that Cecil himself is not aware of and might even lose his faith is he knew. Because he is physically weak, Cecil is an extremely underhanded hunter and killer. Blades, garrotte, traps, poisons, he uses all these with skill. However, Cecil doesn't go out his way to kill other werewolves if it was up to him, rather he is ordered to do so more often than not. Even then, Cecil vastly prefers scaring to killing. Being a silent type to most wolves and people, Cecil keeps his opinions of his wolf to himself, a trait that served him well in Cino. As benefitting for a monk, Cecil is celibate. Only lucky thing beside his wolf is, that he is also asexual, though not aromantic, much to his annoyance. He pays penance for his sins with fasting and doing long guardshifts. Cecil in his wereskin is less a snarling predator and more like a wild wolf. He is careful around strange wolves, though never lifting his tail up, knowing his place. His Hunger is that, literal hunger for flesh, it is something Cecil has experienced only few times, but fears to death. He avoid shedding much blood if he can help it, no matter the form. Recently Cecil switched Clans, growing tired of the Cinocephali and their reign of terror. Now as a Benandantus, Cecil has begun to explore himself more. With less than succesful results at times. Cecil took up a short residence with Cain, Victor, Carl and Amanda, hoping he could find his pack among them. This was after being tortured by Cain's grandfather, Lesharo. Results were less than positive, and Cecil ended up being taken in by Abel and Charles. Cecil now deals with recent trauma, trying to find his place among his new pack. He still hopes one day he could be worthy of his first pack, but he is beginning to understand that the idyllic life he saw among them might not be as idyllic as he thought. Background Born to a pair of old fashioned inuit werewolves in the deepest wildernesses of Canada, Cecil's father was of particularly heinous fame. He was called 'Wendigo', a cannibalistic spirit in local mythology. And he lived up to this nickname. So it was no surprise that eventually, Wendigo met his fate in the claws of Cino wolves. His mate tried to escape, but got hit by a car. Poor Cecil, only few weeks old, was taken into a good and catholic orphanage. Of course, being leutistic, a trait Cecil inherited from his father, made things hard in addition to his race. Cecil still took to his faith extremely strongly, it serving as a comforting factor in his life. Despite the teasing he got from his strange looks, Cecil also isolated himself on purpose not to get hurt. This affected even his basketball team, which he joined in order to get into the college to study theology. Eventually, however, he had to face his Change. And it came as bloody and disturbing as one might expect. Taking a walk with his friend from seminary, Cecil for whatever reason, lost control and ate his friend. He escaped into the woods, fearing what he had become. Only, after the intial shock faded, Cecil felt almost relieved. Yes, he was a werewolf, but nobody had bit him. And it was calming to just trapipse in the woods, hunting. Eventually, Cecil returned to Yukon. A good boy he was, he went to confess his sins to a local priest. Only to be drafted into Cinocephali. At first as simply a missionary. But given Cecil's lack of social grace, he was trained to hunt. Cecil took time to join the benedict order and on the side learn of less direct methods of killing from fellow werewolf monks who had chosen to not indulge their wolf and instead kill through blade, poison or trap. But, underneath it all, he did not feel he was damned. At least, not in a way that the others seemed to growl and howl about. Cecil had heard of his father's fate, and so he knew of the monster that lived inside of him. Not the wolf, but the Hunger. The wolf Cecil embraced easily, being a loner all his life through being weird, having a 'pack' brought him the community he needed. Random Facts *Used to play basketball at school, hence his high jumps from an otherwise ragged body. *Carries 12 knives on his person most often when around other werewolves. None of these are silver, but all are kept sharp. *Given he is leucistic, Cecil has difficulty seeing in bright sunlight. He has a full 20/20 vision, however. *Wears gloves so often it is rare to see his hands, some Cino rumor that Cecil has some mark of shame there (there is none, he just wants to be clean from all the blood he sheds). *Has an extremely poor bite, due to his longer than normal snout and so sparser teeth. His jaw muscles have not formed right for any crushing bite. Not that his teeth -could- survive that. *Despite being very..unique looking, Cecil is not inbred. Instead, he is simply the result from a long line of werewolves who took upon themselves to live by the Wendigo myth. Sadly, they managed to mold themselves into sighthounds, essentially. As for his leucism, it was a by-product of trying to breed for a coat that served as camouflage during the winter. * Personal ethics (For GMs to use): Cecil holds his Hunger at a tight leash, because his worst fear is eating someone he cares about. If he is faced with something -in his mind- telling him to eat others, he -has- to roll for sanity check or try to run and hide on the spot. He will not attack anything on the way and until he succeeds another sanity roll, he will be unresponsive. *Despite having a white coat, is purely a -timber- wolf. *His signature battling move is to jump over his opponent and attack them from behind. With Delilah's Cunning, he began to use a knife in his jaws to slice fur off them. * Is utterly shocked how much older everyone is compared to him. Abilities Source: Wild Talent (Faith in God) Human: Arms 3 (Knives), Willful 3 ,Awareness 1 Were: Survival Instincts 1 ,At Will Shifting 3 ,Regeneration 2 ,Learned Eloquence 1, Redirection 1 Clan Abilities: Exorcism 3 (Cino), Delilah's Cunning (Benan) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Spells: Spellcasting 1, Chilled Touch (1) =Descriptions For Alternate Forms= Form: Animal- Wolf Eye color: Ice Blue. Height: 5ft on shoulders. Build: Very thin and raw boned, resembling a greyhound wolf cross. Winter coat is very long on mane, back, tail and buttfluff. Otherwise, Cecil's fur is short. His summer coat is a little shorter furred, but looks almost indentical. Fur/scale color/pattern: Grayish white, with no darker markings other than visible darker skin on his snout. Abilities: Stray Dog 1, Grimm Persistence 1 Character Use Cecil can be used for most stuff, but it is important to know that he is asexual and a monk, sexual situations are not okay for him. He is romantic though, once you break through his shell. Killing him is forbidden and he will rarely kill another werewolf. Cecil will never eat human,wolf or Werewolf flesh. RP Logs Most of Cecil's deps can be found here: http://justt-k.deviantart.com/journal/Silver-and-Bone-RP-logs-661100152 Relationships Abel Hargreaves - Seems much better these days, I guess love can make a difference. Still a bit of an ass, though. Cain Hargreaves- Possibly the only one here I can trust. Pity I proved myself unworthy of his trust. Carl Truman - I'm not sure what to think of him, he is weak but he also manages to deal with the pup. And the company he keeps with Amanda might hurt him or Cain one day. Charles - One annoying layabout, but he has charm and wisdom from years of being a werewolf that I lack. And he is directing Abel to better venues, so I guess I am happy? Victor - I feared him at first, but he is damaged. He is a good kid. Category:Characters Category:Benandanti Category:PCs